


Have You Considered A Boyfriend?

by smallprotector



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: But the potential is still there, Don't do this, Gen, Helpful police, Maybe disturbing, Not how I imagine Grantaire, Stalking, Unhelpful police, also, don't tell people being stalked they should just get a boyfriend, why would you do that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallprotector/pseuds/smallprotector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire won't leave Enjolras alone. People think a boyfriend might help. </p>
<p>OR </p>
<p>Five times people suggested Enjolras get a boyfriend, one time they didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Considered A Boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> Be aware that the narration is from Enjolras' perspective and he sometimes thinks things which I would not agree with at all.

1  
The first time it happened Enjolras was still confused. He’d thought he was having an interesting conversation with a new potential friend, and then Grantaire suggested lying down in the grass and Enjolras had agreed because why not and then Grantaire had rolled over him and tried to kiss him. He had not appreciated that. The feeling of a bigger, stronger body over him, arms trapping him and breath ghosting across his face had been unwelcome and quite frankly unsettling. He’d held up his arms and babbled at Grantaire to stop and get off him and Grantaire had, letting out a sigh of disappointment. 

He told Grantaire he wasn’t interested in a boyfriend. They lay in silence for a bit, Enjolras with his legs folded up to his chest and arms crossed over them for some reason he couldn’t quite explain. He wished he could start ranting about one of his favourite topics, but somehow his thoughts were in disarray and he couldn’t focus properly. Finally, Grantaire spoke. 

“I just thought you might be lonely. You know, first semester at a new university and all.”

“I am, I guess.”

“Well, you’d be less lonely with a boyfriend!” Grantaire said, the humour in his voice sounding forced. 

2

“You know he likes you right?” Joly said, smiling at Enjolras. Enjolras tensed for a second, unsure how to react. They had just said goodbye to Grantaire who’d decided to accompanied them into town to go book shopping when Joly had told them where they were going.

“Your point being?” He said, trying to seem cool, calm and above such petty things. 

“I’m just saying, he’s always looking at you and talking to you. And I know he made a move the first time you met, Bossuet told me he saw you two all alone outside.”

Enjolras valiantly ignored him, trying not to think about that embarrassing evening. 

“I’m just saying, all of us are dating someone, maybe you should think about getting a boyfriend too!” 

3

Enjolras was telling his sister about Grantaire’s newest act- throwing snowballs at his window. 

“I mean, what on earth was he thinking! It’s so weird, I couldn’t sleep and thought I was just being paranoid, but then he admitted it! Who does that Cosette?”

“I don’t know, but he sounds really dedicated… Maybe you should just get a boyfriend, he might stop then.”

 

4

After Grantaire left flowers in front of his door and told him he loved him (which Enjolras really wished he hadn’t done, it was awkward and embarrassing and honestly he’s run away as fast as he could) Enjolras knew he had to tell at least one of his friends at university what was going on. He decided to tell Courfeyrac because although he trusted and loved Combeferre he felt like Combeferre would never have been so careless and stupid as to lead someone on like that. Not that Courfeyrac would, he just tended to be a bit less composed than Combeferre.

After telling Courfeyrac an abridged version of the events, he waited to see what he would say. 

“That’s horrible Enjolras! Why doesn’t he leave you alone? I thought he was nice!”

“I wish I knew,” Enjolras said. He hadn’t thought Grantaire was nice for months now. 

“Well we should make sure he stops. Oh, I know, you should get a fake boyfriend!”

 

5

Enjolras was still trembling slightly. He didn’t know why he was so shaken up. Grantaire had just only shouted some crappy text about love at his window after all. It’s not like he’d been hurt. And he’d called the police, they’d be able to help him somehow, he was certain. He’d stayed in his room, making sure the door was locked and hoping Grantaire wasn’t in front of it, listening. 

When the doorbell rang Enjolras went down to talk to the police officers waiting in the foyer. He told them what had happened today and how he’d asked Grantaire to stop contacting him more than six months ago, to no avail. He told them about the flowers and the snowballs, though he couldn’t seem to explain himself properly. He almost broke down into tears at some point and he just didn’t understand why. The police officers listened, sympathetic, asking questions occasionally.

“Well that does sound pretty bad, but I’m afraid there’s nothing we can do. Till now it doesn’t seem like there’s enough to prosecute or anything. Besides, he was gone when we showed up. “

“Of course this is awful,” the policewoman was quick to add. “But yes, this just isn’t at the level of stalking yet.”

Enjolras stood there, still trembling, tears drying at the corners of his eyes, in his oversized fuzzy red sweater he’d put on to comfort himself after he’d called the police. He couldn’t believe this. What more would he have to endure? 

“What do you suggest I do then?”

“Well, you could make sure he knows you’re not interested. Oh and you have any relatives nearby, maybe male ones?”

“No. I don’t.” What on earth? Weren’t they going to help him? Why were they mentioning relatives? Also, he was pretty certain he had made it clear he wasn’t interested, time and time again. Wasn’t that enough? This was really not half as helpful as he had hoped. 

“Well, you said you don’t have a boyfriend, but maybe you could get a friend of yours to help you get this Grantaire to knock it off. He could pretend to be your boyfriend, that might help.” 

Enjolras couldn’t believe it.

+1

The day after he called the police, Enjolras went to the nearby police department by himself to ask if he could ban Grantaire from the dorm. The property manager had said that might work, and that would be easier to prove than stalking.

He got to the office he’d been told to go to, hoping against hope they could help him- that they would help him. After explaining the situation (he’d come prepared, writing himself a timeline of events, bringing the note that Grantaire had left with the flowers, the note he’d left in the mailbox yesterday and his phone with the message telling Grantaire to stop contacting him) he sat, listening while the two officers talked, bracing himself for the suggestion he knew was coming, the questions about whether he’s been clear enough in his disinterest. 

They never came. Instead, the officer said that while she couldn’t help him with banning Grantaire from the dorms, she could start the process of pressing charges if Enjolras wanted. After all, it was clear that Enjolras had asked to be left alone. 

Enjolras thought about it and decided not to. It sounded like a hassle and he’d looked up the laws- a judge could very well not charge Grantaire with anything anyway. And now he could tell Grantaire he could press charges him, he felt safer somehow. When he left, the officer gave him her card and that of a victim advocacy group. Enjolras was certain he wouldn’t need the latter, but he still appreciated it. 

The next day he told the rest of his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do tell me what you thought, it would mean a lot to me! ALSO come hit me up on tumblr I'm wanttodrawmothsfrommemory and I'd love to talk to you :D 
> 
> Also in case you think the police would never tell someone being stalked to just get a boyfriend... I wish you were right, I really really do.


End file.
